Micah's Monster Mash Mayhem
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: Micah loved monsters. So it was no suprise that he became a recluse the day Gaius learned how to build a barn. Rated K. Very random, funny one-shot about Micah's Monsters.


**Hey guys. Don't mind this. This is a crap-shoot about my personal adventures in Micah's shoes. Or Soren, as I named him. Everything that happened in this story is TRUE!…Sort of. I don't own Rune Factory 3, or Micah, but I do claim ownership of the monsters as they're named.**

Micah loved monsters. So it was no surprise to anyone that he became a recluse the day that Gaius had figured out how to make a barn. Passerbys often caught glances of the pale-haired boy just waiting, ax in hand, for the branches and stumps that sporadically popped up on his field. Whenever a piece of wood did show up, he would race towards it, swinging his weapon wildly and yelling. A few seconds later, it would be chopped up and thrown into the wood shed proudly. Heck, he would even sheer down the weeds and smash the rocks just so that more wood could pop up. Micah even went into dangerous dungeons looking for branches.

Despite his crazed obsession with wood, the shipping bin was always full from his adventures of pounding monsters into dust and then looting their pockets. Occasionally, there would be a food item, or a weapon he had forged, but it was mostly the 'treasures' he had found.

A month passed, and everybody had mostly forgotten about the boy who lived in a tree-that was until he came bursting into the blacksmith's, covered in scrapes, bruises, and dirt, with a huge sack of gold coins, asking for a barn-a big barn. Gaius nearly passed out from the drama and working so hard. But then again, it was natural.

But finally, Micah's monster barn was built. Little by little, he became less of a recluse, but everybody was still scared of him. The blonde kid didn't look scary, but it was the strange, almost malicious glint in his eyes the way he rushed from dungeon to dungeon with his backpack full of rainbow-colored grasses and apples.

A Pomme-Pomme was the first to come home with him, followed shortly after by a Wooly. The Wooly was named Static, and the Pomme-Pomme was released back into the wild. Nobody knew why, but it was probably because of the Giant Beetle that Micah tamed and brought home. When naming it, the farm boy must have had a brain fart, because the name wasn't at all creative. Ugly. That was its name, but the massive bug seemed to like it. The next monster that joined was a Leaf Ball. Nobody had ever seen a Leaf Ball before, and everyone wondered how that the floating sphere could even eat. But it did, and it was named Evil, even thought it was quite friendly. One more visit to Primera Forest produced a giant Elephant with leaves for ears. Again, Micah's brain must have fizzled, as the Elephant was now known by Planty.

But despite everyone's knowledge of Micah's monster fetish, he was passionate about cats. And so the moment he was strong enough to venture into the Sol Terrano Desert, that's where he was headed. Everybody thought that he would come home with a herd of Shadow Panthers, but Micah proudly came home with only one, named Shadow. The boy took the massive, sleek black beast with him everywhere, and the two grew very fond of each other. It was arguably the strongest creature that he owned, not counting the Duck he named Fluffy.

While on an adventure in Sol Terrano, with Shadow by his side, Micah was massively disappointed to find out that the Flower Lion he had read about was an oddly shaped plant-not a lion at all. But that didn't stop him from bringing it home and calling it Leo. He figured that if he didn't know that a Flower Lion wasn't a lion, that nobody else would, either. A few more days, and he had his first bird, a fierce-looking Weegul that he named Colier.

A few weeks rolled around, and it was fall, and an excited boy was the first to enter the Oddward Valley. His first attempt to tame a Tortoise failed, and so he settled for a Buffalo instead, and named it Kenny, after one of his favorite manga characters. Then, because Kenny looked so lonely, Micah went back to Primera Forest and found a Buffamoo, and named it Retsu, secretly hoping for a baby Buffamoo, but enjoyed the fresh milk all the same. A few days later, and the farm boy had proudly converted a Cluckadoodle, named Roost, and brought it to his farm. A Blackbird, Falcon, shortly followed, and was put into the same room with Roost, Colier, and Fluffy. After the dungeon was cleared, it was a crying shame that the two beautiful lions in the end couldn't be tamed as they wouldn't fit in the barn.

Winter followed after fall, and as Micah wasn't strong enough to venture into the frozen wasteland yet, he read the sign, and nearly flipped out when the words, 'Silver' and 'Hunter' and 'Wolf' showed up on the sign. Despite Shadow's dislike of the Wolves, the panther came along too, and boldly fought off the Vikings and other monsters while its owner attempted to tame a rather beautiful Silver Wolf. The wolf came home with them that day, and was given the equally gorgeous name of Argent. Despite the blood-fued between them, the blonde boy had put the two carnivores in the same room. He took Argent on his next adventure to the Vale River, and returned with a mighty golden, Hunter Wolf, that he named Aural. Again he was stupid and put the two dogs in with the cat. But Shadow was at a high enough level where it could stand its own against the two wolves, and for many nights, there was a ruckus coming from the Cucumber room.

Spring rolled around and though Micah was determined to save his bride, he was more boyishly interested in taming the monsters in the Dragon Cave. In fact, that was the reason that he took almost a half-month to rescue his fiancée. He just HAD to get that elusive Blood Panther. At first he was going to name the scarlet beast Crimson, but the panther didn't seem to like that name. Then it was Scarlet, but that sounded too girly. Bloody wouldn't work, because it sounded too gruesome, so after a half-day of non-brain farts, Micah had come up with a suitable name; Chi.

Chi soon substituted Shadow for the favorite monster and accompanied its master in the dangerous Dragon Cave, sometimes getting its tail beaten so the foolish boy could tame a dragon. A Claw Dragon, to be precise. That he appropriately named Natsu, after the Dragon-Slayer. It seemed fitting, and with Natsu, Micah finally entered the boss chambers, hardly paying any attention to his sobbing bride because of the huge, blue dragon right in the middle of the room keeping her hostage. It was a shame that Aquaticus couldn't be tamed, and that remorse would haunt Micah for the rest of his monster-obsession life.

After his first child, a girl, was born, the farm boy who had come so far now completely ignored her, instead spending all his time grooming his now powerful monsters. Returning to the Dragon Cave gave him another chance at a Claw Dragon, which he took by force. This one he named Gajeel, after the other Dragon Slayer he had read about. It was far more aggressive than Natsu, and Micah found himself repeatedly scolding the dragon and telling him not to try to eat his daughter.

The last visit of his monster-taming career took him to Oddward Valley to get another Cluckadoodle. It must have given him some strife, because it was named Nugget, and lived in constant fear of the ax that now lurked in the barn, rusted from ill-use. Along with the hen-like monster, Micah had finally won his long-dreamed or Tortoise, but finding out when riding it, it didn't spin in a circle, and was not fast at all, named it Turdy.

In fact, it was a good thing that Micah had spent most of his time and energy into taming monsters, because once Gajeel accidentally bit his daughter, his wife left and took everything in the divorce, except the 19 stinky monsters. And those nineteen monsters had threatened to eat his friends, or would have, had Micah had any. So now the blonde was friendless, jobless, wifeless, childless, homeless, and unhappy. But at least he had his monsters.

Or did, had they not found out that he was a Golden Wooly and ate him.

**Aand that's it! I hope you liked the story, as it was something I came up with when I was half-asleep, being kept up by my howling Blood Panther. I'm sorry if this story offended anybody. It was not designed to be offensive. Just a crap-shoot. ^^**


End file.
